Video files that are published to a computer network, such as the internet, or world wide web, typically contains a description of the contents of the video and a title. Although video content is gaining growing popularity for entertainment, advertising, and education, what it allows to video users is still very limited. Unless a user manually watches or scans the video, there is no easy way to determine the actual content of a video. Watching a video by timeline or bookmarking the uniform resource locator (URL) for the whole video is typically the extent to which video may be collected or share.